La Leyenda del Ninja Blanco
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Durante 800 años el Ninja a protegido a Norrisville con valor, fuerza e inteligencia. Lo que nadie sabe es que alguien a ayudado al Ninja todos estos años... Es el turno de Randy Cunningham, pero ¿haceptara él esta ayuda?
1. La Desconocida Parte 1

_Hola aqui estoy con otra historia, pienso que soy lo bastante responsable para estar creando dos historias al mismo tiempk XD asique aqui me tienen, nadie puede librarse de mi ajajajajajajjaja XD ...ok no ._. XD No los aburro mas sin mas el capiii!_

* * *

"_**La Desconocida Parte 1"**_

Era un día normal en Norrisville. Estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban, las clases transcurrían normalmente, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Eso quería decir que era un día _"ABURRIDO"_ para cierto alumno de 9° Grado, este alumno tenía un secreto. ¿Cuál secreto? Se preguntaran, este común estudiante secretamente era _**El Ninja**_. Así es, el era Randy Cunningham. Se encontraba en clases de biología y eso lo aburría más.

-Sabemos que el ADN, sustancia fundamental del material cromático difuso, está organizado estructural y funcionalmente junto a ciertas proteínas y…-. Siguió explicando la señorita Driscoll. Randy golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa al no tener nada que hacer, decidió escribir papelitos para luego lanzárselos a su mejor amigo, Howard Weinerman.

-_"No puedo creer que no haya aparecido ni un monstruo en todo el día, ¡Ni siquiera un robot!"_-. Escribió Randy lanzándole el papel a su amigo con mucha frustración.

-_"No te preocupes hermano, en algún momento tendrá que pasar algo"_-. Trataba de consolarlo Howard volviendo a lanzarle el papel, el cual llego a la frente de Randy. Leyó el papel y suspiro.

"_Eso espero, o será el día más aburrido de la historia" _Pensó mirando distraídamente la ventana. La maestra noto su falta de atención, pero cuando iba a regañarlo sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos salieron como almas que lleva el diablo directo a la cafetería para ganar una buena mesa dejando a la maestra con la palabra en la boca y a su "esposo"… bueno, con la "mandíbula" abierta. Ambos amigos llegaron a la cafetería y gracias al cielo encontraron una mesa vacía entre tantos alumnos, al parecer todos tenían hambre.

El director tendría que ahorrar más dinero para agrandar la cafetería que para arreglar su auto, aunque claro no tendría que hacerlo de no ser porque el Ninja siempre destruye su auto o a veces un Monstruo o un robot. Cunningham se notaba mucho más aburrido, con su tenedor formo una especie de monstruo con su puré de manzana… o esa cosa que parecía puré de algo de dudosa procedencia. Weinerman no sabía que decirle para animarlo por lo que se hizo un bigote con la comida y miro a su mejor amigo.

-Mira Randy, soy Hannibal McFist-. Dijo mostrando su bigote muy parecido al del villano, luego Howard alzo las manos como si estuviera molesto.- _"¡Algún día te atrapare Ninja!"_-. Dijo tratando de imitar (sin éxito) la voz de McFist, por suerte su plan funciono ya que saco una pequeña risa de Randy.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la compañía McFist…_

-¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!-. Gritaba furioso el hechicero a 2 pobres hombres que temblaban de miedo.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que aun no hayan atrapado a ese Ninja?! Ah es cierto, ¡SON UNOS BUENOS PARA NADA!-. Gritaba furioso poniendo nerviosos a los dos hombres. El pobre Nicholas se escondió detrás de su dueño muy asustado.

-N-No se preocupe hechicero, tengo un increíble plan que no fallara-. Dijo McFist al principio nervioso y luego con más determinación. El Hechicero levanto una ceja sin poder creérselo, después de todo ¿Cuándo ha funcionado un plan de McFist?

-¿Y cuál es ese tan ingenioso plan? Si se puede saber-. Pregunto mirándolo severamente. Hannibal se ajusto un poco el cuello de su camisa con nerviosismo, miro al científico loco el cual solo rodo los ojos.

-"Nos" hemos dado cuenta que cuando atacamos individualmente no se logra nada, pero si uniéramos fuerzas quizá el Ninja no tendría escapatoria-. Respondió Viceroy III con una sonrisa malvada.

-Y ha sido MI idea-. Comento vanidoso el hombre del brazo metálico, ganándose una mirada molesta del científico. El hechicero parecía contento con lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo funciona su plan?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

-Usted creara un monstruo, luego nuestros robo-simios le colocaran una armadura indestructible que yo mismo diseñe-. Termino de explicar Willem juntando ambas manos, el pequeño Nicholas se deslizo entre sus piernas en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-¡Monstruo, robots, armadura, mi idea!-. Volvió a gritar McFist queriendo llevarse todo el crédito y solo recibió otra mirada molesta de parte de su compañero, Nicholas le "ladro".

-Bien, pongamos a prueba "su" plan Hannibal-. Dijo el hechicero complacido riendo malvadamente contagiando al malvado y su científico. Luego el hechicero desapareció detrás de una ligera capa de humo verde.

-Bien Viceroy, muéstrame esa armadura-. Ordeno el rubio mientras el científico saco una caja de metal.

Hannibal acerco su brazo metálico hacia la caja con cuidado y la abrió, quedo sorprendido cuando saco una pequeña pulsera de metal. Miro la pulsera y luego al científico, de nuevo a la pulsera y otra vez al científico, estuvo unos 10 segundos así. Willem ya se había cruzado de brazos y la pequeña medusa mutante los miraba con curiosidad.

-¡¿ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDISTE HACER?!-. Grito enojado McFist.

-Para su información señor, cuando se lo coloquemos a uno de los monstruos esta pulsera se convertirá en la armadura y se adaptara al cuerpo de quien lo porte dándole armas que el monstruo pueda controlar-. Explico con calma.

Luego tomo la pulsera y la volvió a guardar en la caja, ambos tomaron una limosina directo hacia la escuela para poder llegar más rápido y así poder efectuar el plan. Un robo-simio los estaba esperando. El científico malvado le dio las indicaciones necesarias y luego el robot entro en la escuela a la espera del monstruo que crearía el hechicero.

* * *

Howard volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta de que seguía aburrido, ya no sabía qué hacer pues ahora incluso él estaba aburrido. A su alrededor los alumnos comían normalmente sin preocuparse por nada en especial, era un día muy tranquilo. Bash también se encontraba aburrido por lo que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: _Molestar_. Se acerco a la mesa del Kluub de Monstruos con un pastel en la espalda, los "raritos" jugaban tranquilamente su famoso juego con el dado de 20 lados.

-Oye malabarista-. Llamo Bash al payaso el cual volteo solo para recibir crema en la cara.

Todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía y vieron a Juggo cubierto de pastel de pies a cabeza, Bash fue el primero en soltar la carcajada mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Los demás estudiantes también comenzaron a reírse al ver la escena, los amigos del payaso le miraban preocupados y luego Juggo salió corriendo por la cafetería con las manos cubriendo su rostro cubierto de crema. Randy y Howard vieron por donde se fue el payaso, se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros diciendo _"Ya se le pasara"_. Theresa miro enojada a Bash y luego cruzándose de brazos le dio la espalda. El bravucón dejo de reírse en cuanto la chica le había mirado tan furiosa, se sintió extraño por esa mirada llena de furia, pero decidió no darle importancia, después de todo él era Bash Johnson, bravucón profesional.

* * *

-Oh pero que delicioso aroma, huele a humillación y tristeza ¿Sabes lo que significa?-. Pregunto sonriendo el hechicero al ratón, el animalito asintió sorprendiendo al hechicero.- ¿Enserio?-. Volvió a preguntarle inseguro, el ratoncito se lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza, el hechicero se golpeo la frente con su mano.- Significa que es hora de poner en marcha el plan-. Respondió riendo malvadamente lanzando su hechizo por las alcantarillas.

* * *

El viento verde fue a través de distintas tuberías hasta llegar a los baños de Norrisville. El pobre Juggo se limpiaba la cara llorando al haber sido humillado frente a toda la cafetería. De repente el viento verde le entro por la nariz al payaso.

-¿Pero qué…?-. Dijo sorprendido antes de comenzar a transformarse en un payaso gigante en monociclo otra vez.

En su mente escucho la voz del hechicero. _"Sal afuera mi magnifica creación"_ Le decía malvadamente, por lo que rompió la pared directo al patio trasero de la escuela. Los alumnos que se encontraban allí salieron corriendo despavoridos, un robo-simio se acerco y le coloco en una mano la pulsera. En menos de cinco segundos una armadura se amoldo al cuerpo del Monstruo, luego Juggo saco del traje pinos de metal que lanzaban misiles. Comenzó a hacer malabares mientras lanzaba misiles a toda la escuela.

-¡Atención alumnos! ¡Estamos bajo ataque Monstruo!-. Grito Delgadillo a través del megáfono, entonces uno de los misiles le dio a su auto.- ¡O vamos! ¡Lo acababa de encerar!-. Grito enojado al ver su auto destruido (otra vez).

* * *

Todos los estudiantes miraron a través de las ventanas de la cafetería que sucedía, Randy y Howard se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Juggo. El ojiazul salió corriendo directo a los baños para transformarse en el Ninja y se dio cuenta de que el Nomicon brillaba con más intensidad de la normal, se metió a un baño y abrió el libro.

-Bien Nomicon, que sea rápido. El Ninja tiene que salvar el día y por fin divertirse un rato-. Luego de decir esto el Nomicon lo absorbió dejando a Randy con cara de idiota babeando por un lado.

Fue viajando a través de las distintas paginas del antiguo libro esquivando aves, dibujos de ninjas peleando y ¿Una cabeza de pulpo flotante? Luego quedo flotando cerca de una pared en la que se comenzó a escribir una oración:

"_A veces hasta el más __poderoso__ Ninja, necesita __Ayuda__ de vez en cuando"_

-¿El Ninja? ¿Ayuda? Jajaja-. Se comenzó a reír el ojiazul.- Oh vamos Nomicon, Soy EL Ninja, no necesito ayuda de nadie-. Dijo confiado para luego ser lanzado fuera del libro el cual se cerró fuertemente.- Genial, ahora te enojaste, lo resolveré después-. Metió el Nomicon en su mochila, pero no se dio cuenta del intenso y extraño brillo que lanzo el libro.

Tomo su máscara y se transformo, tomo una bomba de humo y apareció en el patio de la escuela el cual era todo un caos: alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro, varios escombros por el suelo y el director llorando al lado de su auto, se sorprendió y se alivio al saber que esta vez no había sido él el causante de que el auto del director estuviera hecho pedazos de nuevo. Tomo otra bomba de humo y apareció en el centro del patio trasero.

-No se preocupen, el Ninja esta a…-. De repente un golpe lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra una pared. Se levanto sacudiendo la cabeza y vio a Juggo convertido en Monstruo y con una armadura cubriéndole.- ¿Cómo, cuando, qué?-. Dijo sorprendido viendo al payaso, se lanzo a atacarle.- ¡Espada Ninja!-. Al momento de que su espada toco el metal, esta reboto mandándole vibraciones en todo el cuerpo.

Se sorprendió y volvió a atacar pero ahora con las guadañas Ninja, no funciono pues se rompieron enseguida. Intento con los Sais Ninja y obtuvo el mismo resultado, probo con las estrellas ninja pero ni un rasguño. Cunningham comenzaba a desesperarse al no tener nada más que intentar, lanzo lo último que se le ocurrió y lanzo una bomba explosiva Ninja. El Payaso Monstruoso se rio en su cara y lo golpeo mandándolo a volar de nuevo junto a un árbol y se masajeo la cabeza.

-Te están pateando el trasero hermano-. Le dijo Howard apareciendo a su lado.

-Gracias no lo había notado-. Le respondió con sarcasmo.

-De nada, pero mejor concéntrate-. Volvió a decir Weinerman, Randy rodo los ojos con fastidio y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo.

Al momento de saltar, Juggo lanzo un misil que mando a volar a Randy hacia una pared dejando marcada su figura. Cayó al suelo y se masajeo la nuca por el golpe recibido. El payaso se acerco y lo golpeo de nuevo dejándolo a un lado de los arboles tirado en el suelo, el ojiazul se levanto con algo de dificultad y tosió un poco, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para sostenerse, miro a Juggo el cual estaba dispuesto al golpe final. Cunningham trago saliva al verse indefenso. El Payaso levanto una mano listo para atacar y… una estela blanca lo hizo retroceder. El ojiazul miro sorprendido que era un Ninja… de color blanco con azul. La figura dio un pequeño salto y le dio una patada al monstruo mandándolo a volar contra la pared. Randy miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que era…

-¡¿UNA CHICA?!-. Grito sorprendido levantándose de golpe. Entonces _"La"_ Ninja se volteo hacia él con las manos en la cintura sorprendiéndolo.

Tenía largo cabello azul como los ojos de Randy y lo tenía sujeto en una cola de caballo, el traje de Ninja le marcaba un poco el cuerpo y sus ojos fueron lo que le llamo más la atención ya que eran de color violeta, igual que el cabello de Cunningham. Al mirarse a los ojos sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos dejando a Randy sin respiración, hasta que ella saco una Katana como la de Randy pero azul y corrió hacia Juggo, se acerco lo suficiente y cortó la armadura en diagonal perfectamente. Randy quedo mas sorprendido y gracias a la máscara no se veía que tenia la boca abierta. Luego de eso la chica corto en pedacitos el monociclo del payaso logrando que este volviera a la normalidad y el humo verde regresara a las alcantarillas.

* * *

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!-. Grito enojado el Hechicero al ver todo su caos derrotado, el viento verde volvió a esferas de poder y olfateo el aire.-Mmm, así que has vuelto, me preguntaba cuando ibas a reaparecer…-. Dijo enojado mientras el ratón le miraba con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza.

* * *

Juggo volvió a la normalidad y se sentó en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza ya que se sentía algo mareado, Randy fue y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo, miro de nuevo a la Ninja y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse una con la otra. Cunningham espero a que el payaso estuviera estable y estuvo a punto de acercarse a la chica para preguntarle quien era, pero entonces ella saco algo detrás de su espalda.

-¡Bomba de Humo!-. Grito tirando la esfera al suelo levantando humo azul. El ojiazul parpadeo sorprendido y cuando miro se dio cuenta de que la Ninja había desaparecido, los alumnos comenzaron a acercarse para ver que había sucedido.

-¡Bomba de Humo!-. Grito Randy igual que la chica para salir de ahí antes de que lo vieran.

* * *

McFist y Viceroy parpadearon ante la cámara después de ver toda la lucha contra el Ninja, o más bien _LOS_ Ninjas en la escuela. Se miraron y tragaron saliva pues sabían que esto les costaría otra regañiza de parte del Hechicero, esta vez sí que estaría furioso y no tendrían escapatoria.

* * *

Randy llego al baño y se quito la máscara volviendo a ser normal, pero en sus pensamientos aun se preguntaba ¿Quién era esa extraña Ninja Blanca? Le resultaba curioso que existiera otro Ninja en Norrisville y que no se hubiera enterado hasta ahora. Esperaba que el Nomicon le respondiera sus preguntas pero cuando intento abrirlo no lo consiguió, miro el libro fastidiado pues al parecer seguía enojado con él por haberse burlado (de nuevo) de sus enseñanzas. Salió rápidamente de los baños y su mejor amigo le intercepto en medio del pasillo.

-Bien Cunningham, ¿Quién es?-. Pregunto Howard ansioso.

-¿Quién es qué?-. Le respondió el ojiazul haciéndose el tonto mientras seguía caminando hacia la clase del Sr. Bannister. Weinerman le siguió rápidamente.

-No te hagas hermano, ¿Quién era ese Ninja que te ayudo?-. Le volvió a preguntar con curiosidad sin saber que hizo enojar a Randy con esa última frase.

-1° El Ninja _NO_ necesita ayuda de nadie, 2° No me ayudo, con tantos golpes que le di a esa armadura seguro que se le hizo más fácil romperla, y 3° era una _CHICA_ por lo que no pudo haberme superado en una pelea-. Termino de decir enojado.

-Whou, espera, espera. ¿Una chica te supero?-. Pregunto shockeado Howard.

-¡QUE NO ME SUPERO!-. Randy no se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado al salón de clases y luego de gritar todos le miraban extrañados.

El ojiazul tosió nerviosamente y se sonrojo completamente por la vergüenza al haber hecho esa "escenita", los demás se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros volviendo a sus asuntos restándole importancia a lo que le sucediera a Randy. Fue cuando Weinerman y Cunningham vieron que ahora los asientos eran dobles, se miraron extrañados y cuando iban a sentarse ambos en el mismo lugar llego el profesor Bannister mirando a cada uno seriamente.

-Bien ignorantes, como verán ahora los asientos son dobles ya que el presupuesto no alcanzaba para unos individuales según el director, y antes de que comiencen a sentarse con quien quieren les tengo malas noticias. Buenas para mí, malas para ustedes: Cada asiento está marcado por su número de lista-. Termino de explicar sentándose sobre su escritorio sonriendo burlón.

Todos comenzaron a reclamar pero se sentaron donde debían. Randy termino dos asientos frente a Howard lo que lo decepciono un poco al no poder estar con su mejor amigo, malditas sean las listas de alumnos. Miro a ambos lados dándose cuenta de que era el único sin compañero por lo que suspiro mas aliviado ya que no tendría que estar con nadie a quien no conociera o le cayera mal, todo estaba bien… hasta que el director abrió la puerta de un portazo asustando a todos los presentes incluso al maestro Bannister.

-Queridos estudiantes, tengo el agrado de informarles sobre una nueva alumna que les acompañara de ahora en adelante-. Dijo muy sonriente el Director arruinando toda ilusión de Cunningham.

-_Oh rayos_-. Susurro Randy lamentando su mala suerte.

-Les presento a su nueva compañera, ella es Lucila_*_ Hoffman-. Presento el Director dejando pasar a una chica que Randy se quedo mirando un tanto intrigando.

Era de una estatura parecida a la de él, con largo cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo con dos mechones ondulados enmarcándole el rostro, esos mechones le hacían resaltar sus lindos ojos de color_ violeta_. Vestía una polera blanca anudada al cuello con un cinturón negro en su cintura, en donde se cruzaban los amarres de su polera tenía el signo del Nomicon en color azul un tanto más oscuro que su cabello. También tenía unos jeans negros ajustados junto a unas Converse azules. Entonces ella miro a Randy a los ojos y sus miradas se conectaron por un momento, el ojiazul abrió enormemente sus ojos y dejo caer ligeramente su mandíbula al reconocerla, Lucila al ver su expresión sonrió un tanto burlona. Saludo a todos los demás con la mano y fue a sentarse al lado de Cunningham, se sentó despreocupadamente con las manos detrás de la nuca mirando hacia delante con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿_Sorprendido Ninja_?-. Le murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que solamente escuchara él. El ojiazul volvió a dejar caer su mandíbula un poco más al escucharla, eso solo le ponía más dudas en su cabeza sobre esta extraña desconocida que estaba sentada junto a él.

* * *

_Les gusto? Les asqueo? mereze aplausos o tomatazos? XD Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si este capitulo llega a los 5 reviews subo el siguiente capitulo. Si quieren pueden hacerme una pregunta y yo la respondere en el proximo capitulo, eso es todo nos veremos BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. La Desconocida Parte 2

_Bueno faltaron 2 comentarios pero que mas da! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste!_

* * *

"_**La Desconocida Parte 2"**_

No sabía que decir, estaba completamente paralizado y no había dejado de mirar a la chica a su lado, la susodicha estaba muy tranquila escuchando atentamente la clase mientras tomaba un par de apuntes, al parecer no le importaba mucho la mirada inquisitiva de Cunningham. El ojiazul apenas podía prestarle atención al Maestro Bannister ya que su cabeza trataba de pensar en alguna explicación lógica del porque la chica conocía su identidad de Ninja, posiblemente le había visto transformarse o… era la Ninja Blanca que había aparecido a "interrumpir" su batalla. Él ni siquiera se movió de su lugar cuando escucho el sonido de la campana la cual indicaba en receso, su compañera se levanto del asiento y salió por la puerta tranquilamente sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo frustrándolo y enojándolo. Howard se coloco a su lado y vio con extrañeza su molesta mirada.

-¿Te sientes bien Cunningham?-. Cuando su amigo le hablo fue cuando reacciono, se volteo hacia el pelirrojo.

-Tengo unas palabras que hablar con la nueva-. Dijo simplemente corriendo en la misma dirección que Lucila dejando extrañado a Weinerman.

Corrió por los largos pasillos repletos de alumnos que esperaban porque pronto terminaría la jornada escolar, una clase más y serian libres. Aunque Randy estaba más preocupado por encontrar a cierta nueva, la encontró ordenando el que sería su nuevo casillero y se le veía un tanto extrañada, cuando abrió el casillero salieron murciélagos, pero sorpresivamente mientras los demás alumnos salían corriendo del susto ella lucia muy tranquila, como si estuviera acostumbrada a eso. Randy se acerco muy furioso y la acorralo con ambos brazos cerrando el casillero para que lo mirara, Lucila rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos con una media sonrisa de burla.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-. Interrogo el peli morado, la chica amplio un poco mas su sonrisa.

-Creí que serias más inteligente-. Contesto con indiferencia aumentando el enojo de Cunningham.

-Mira, no estoy para bromas. Quiero respuestas ¿entendiste?-. Espeto enojado acercándose otro poco amenazantemente, la peliazul solo le miraba burlona.

-¿Te das cuenta de que invades mi espacio personal y que todos nos están mirando?-. Randy abrió sorprendido sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, sus narices se rozaban. Miro de reojo y confirmo que varios alumnos les miraban extrañados. Se separo rápidamente y tosió un poco, los demás siguieron caminando pero seguían murmurando.

-Escucha, estamos claros que tu eres esa Ninja Blanca ¿Cierto?-. Afirmo el ojiazul apuntándole acusadoramente.

-¿Cuántas neuronas se te murieron para darte cuenta?-. Pregunto Lucila burlona cruzándose de brazos, Randy le imito y se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo único que te pediré será que no te metas en mis peleas-. Espeto enojado. Hoffman rio burlonamente.

-Jajaja De no ser por mi Cunningham, te hubieran pateado el trasero-. Le recordó haciéndolo enojarse.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, pude haber ganado si no te hubieras entrometido-. Dijo Randy intentando salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Hubieran seguido así de no ser porque alguien interrumpió.

-Hola, tú debes ser Lucila, soy Debbie Kang pero puedes llamarme Debbie-. Saludo cortésmente la asiática mientras Hoffman le sonreía.

-¿Qué quieres Debbie? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?-. Dijo el ojiazul un tanto enojado.

-Para tu información, soy presidenta del comité de bienvenida. Mi trabajo es mostrarle a Lucila la escuela y las cosas buenas que tiene, aunque claro parece que conoció a una de las cosas malas de la escuela-. Le respondió Kang mirándolo molesta, Lucila rio cuando escucho las últimas palabras.

-Mucho gusto Debbie, ya conoces mi nombre pero puedes llamarme Luci así me llaman mis amigos y si, ya conocí a Cunningham-. Respondió cortésmente sonriendo.

-Es solo uno de dos ¿Y Howard?

-¿Mande?-. Respondió el pelirrojo apareciendo de repente sobresaltando a todos.

-Luci Howard, Howard Luci. _Te recomiendo mantener distancia_-. Susurro Debbie logrando que Hoffman soltara una pequeña risa.- Bien ya perdimos BASTANTE tiempo aquí, si fueras tan amable en seguirme por aquí Luci te mostrare el resto de la escuela-. Aviso la asiática tomándola por los hombros para llevársela, Debbie les saco la lengua a los chicos mientras la peliazul simplemente sonreía divertida.

-¿La conoces de algún lado Cunningham? Me resulta bastante familiar-. Dijo Weinerman tomándose del mentón intentando recordar.

-Es la Ninja Blanca Howard-. Le recordó su mejor amigo, Randy se lo decía ya que sabía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Enserio es la chica que te supero en la pelea?-. Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Por milésima vez ELLA-NO-ME-SUPERO-. Espeto enojado Cunningham, el gordito se encogió de hombros.

Randy odiaba que le recordaran lo herido que estaba su orgullo, fue cuando dieron el timbre de la última clase. Suspirando ambos amigos se dirigieron a clase de poesía con la Señorita Ringwald, por suerte ahora daba sus clases con más alegría ahora que se había reencontrado con Dickie. Cuando entraron al salón vieron que Lucila y Debbie Kang ya habían llegado y hablaban animadamente, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien. Se sentaron un tanto alejados de ellas y la clase comenzó, al ser la última clase muchos estaban ansiosos por irse por lo que la clase se hizo eterna.

Para el alivio de los estudiantes sonó el timbre de fin de clases y cada quien comenzó a dirigirse a su hogar. Randy y Howard se fueron juntos como siempre, al llegar a la casa del ojiazul notaron que algo había cambiado, pasaba algo en el barrio pero no podían descifrar que era. Vieron que Lucila pasó al lado de ellos tranquilamente y se acerco a una casa que estaba enfrente de la de Cunningham, eso era lo extraño. Jamás habían visto antes esa casa con tejados azules en el barrio, el ojiazul de acerco a la chica antes de que entrara a su casa.

-¿Vives ahí?-. Pregunto sorprendido.

-Noooo fíjate duermo en el patio, pues claro que vivo aqui-. Le respondió la peliazul con sarcasmo.

-Lo que pasa es que jamás la había visto antes-. Dijo Randy comenzando a sospechar.

-Pues que despistado eres-. Dijo ella en un tono frio de voz.

-¿Y tus padres?-. Pregunto Cunningham aun sospechando.

-De viaje, ahora si me disculpas-. Sin nada más que decir la chica entro a su casa y cerró la puerta en la cara de Randy.

El susodicho aun pensaba en el tono tan frio de voz que uso Lucila, sabía que escondía algo. Decidió que lo mejor era no molestar más y volvió a su casa seguido de su mejor amigo, le había prometido una partida de Derriba Tumbas para ver quién era el mejor. Dio una última mirada a la casa de la peliazul y luego entro a su hogar.

Cuando Lucila cerró la puerta, se deslizo por esta hasta llegar al suelo, ahí se abrazo las rodillas y respiro profundamente, miro a su alrededor. No tenia porque hacerlo, el Nomicon se lo dijo y hasta le dejo decidir. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? Suspiro pesadamente y fue a prepararse algo para merendar, hace tiempo que no comia algo.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente 07:45 AM…_

Randy estaba terminando de desayunar para irse a la escuela, hoy tendría que irse solo ya que Howard le aviso que se tendría que ir con su hermana en el auto, su padre le había dicho que los acompañaría en la mañana pero que su hija conduciría para que practicara para su examen. Weinerman le dijo a su mejor amigo que si moría le heredaba su colección completa de Derriba Tumbas. Cunningham termino de comer y fue a cepillarse los dientes, se despidió de su madre y salió de casa tomando su bicicleta. Escucho una puerta cerrarse, volteo viendo como Lucila se subía a una bicicleta blanca.

La chica también le miro pero no le prestó mucha atención y partió a la escuela, Cunningham le siguió y se coloco a su lado, Hoffman comenzó a pedalear más rápido adelantándole, Randy copio su técnica. Así estuvieron convirtiendo lo que hacían en una carrera por ver quién era el más rápido, gracias a eso llegaron mucho antes a la escuela y ambos se veían muy agotados intentando normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Yo… gane-. Fue lo primero que dijo Randy aun intentando tomar aire, Lucila negó con la cabeza.

-Fui… yo-. Respondió ella a la defensiva, la carrera había sido muy cerrada.

-Dejémoslo en empate. Al menos por ahora-. Dijo Cunningham esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hecho-. Respondió ella sonriéndole devuelta, estrecharon sus manos sintiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Se separaron rápidamente y se formo un silencio incomodo.

-¡Luci!-. Grito una voz a modo de saludo haciendo sonreír a la peliazul.

-Hola Debbie-. Dejo su bicicleta asegurada y fue a saludar a su nueva mejor amiga. Randy se les quedo mirando y entonces escucho un auto estacionar frente a la escuela.

-¡ESTOY VIVO! ¡OH TIERRA, VENDITA TIERRA!-. Grito melodramáticamente un Howard mas pálido de lo común besando el suelo.

-Eres un exagerado hijo, tu hermana no lo hizo nada mal-. Dijo un señor alto con cabellos pelirrojos, luego su expresión seria paso a una pensativa.- Claro excepto por que casi chocamos contra ese camión de frutas-. Dijo recordando los que creyó iban a ser los últimos segundos de su vida.

-Ambos son unos exagerados-. Dijo Heidi fastidiada devolviéndole las llaves a su padre y entrando a la escuela, Weinerman también se despidió de su padre y fue con Randy el cual se intentaba aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?-. Pregunto con ironía, Howard frunció levemente el seño.

-Como si estar a punto de morir fuera un paseo-. Respondió riéndose un poco de la situación. Ambos rieron otro poco y entraron a la escuela, Randy se dio cuenta de que el Nomicon aun no le hablaba y decidió intentare hablarle.

-Vuelvo enseguida Howard-. Aviso a su mejor amigo mientras corría detrás de un árbol, allí saco el libro de su mochila e intento abrirlo pero este se negaba rotundamente.

-Déjame adivinar ¿El Nomicon está enojado?-. Pregunto Lucila con ironía sobresaltando a Cunningham.

-¿Tu qué crees? Este libro es un gruñón-. Dicho esto el libro se movió por sí solo y le golpeo la cara, la peliazul rio mientras Randy miraba enojado el libro.

-Déjame probar-. El ojiazul le paso el libro.- Hola Nomicon, tiempo sin verte amigo-. Enseguida el libro se abrió sin problemas dejando sorprendido a Cunningham.- Mira Nomicon, ambos sabemos que Randy necesita tus lecciones, yo me encargare de que cumpla con todo lo que le enseñes ¿De acuerdo?-. Pregunto poniendo cara de perrito, el Nomicon tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

-Gracias Lucila-. Dijo el Ninja muy agradecido, ella simplemente le sonrió y ambos volvieron a la escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la compañía de McFist el científico jugaba con su ameba mascota, lanzaba una pequeña pelota mientras la pequeña ameba la atrapaba en el aire. Entonces el empresario Malvado entro azotando la puerta y se le veía un tanto furioso (_**Que novedad ¬¬**_).

-¡VICEROY! ¡¿Ya está listo el robot?!-. Grito mirando al científico.

-Hace más de media hora señor-. Le respondió con tranquilidad tomando a Nicholas en sus brazos.

-¡¿Y porque no me avisaste antes?!-. Grito de nuevo, William solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

El científico malvado dejo a la ameba en su cesta y fue hacia unos monitores a programar un par de cosas del robot, luego de hacer los ajustes necesarios encendió la enorme maquina que se elevo uno metros. Tenía largo cuerpo que parecía de serpiente y también largos tentáculos que podrían estrangular, el hombre de brazo robótico parecía muy conforme con lo que veía, rio malvadamente confiado en que esta vez el robot no podría fallar y lo liberaron.

* * *

Todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente de los salones en cuanto sonó el timbre del segundo receso, hasta ahora todo estaba normal y sin ningún problema. Al parecer seria un día tranquilo. Lucila se encontraba con Debbie Kang en el patio de la escuela, ambas sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Colores favoritos?-. Pregunto la asiática.

-Azul, blanco y negro-. Respondió Hoffman sin vacilar, adoraba esos colores y se notaba en sus ropas. Le tocaba preguntar a ella.- ¿Falda, pantalón o short?

-Seria short largo, es muy cómodo a la hora de hacer actividades físicas-. Respondió luego de pensarlo un momento, Luci asintió sonriendo al estar de acuerdo.

Entonces sintieron que la tierra se movía, se levantaron rápidamente y miraron alrededor buscando la causa. De repente se detuvo y se miraron entrañadas, pero entonces una enorme cola golpeo el suelo enfrente de ellas haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Todos los alumnos huyeron despavoridos al ver la enorme serpiente con tentáculos que se encontraba en medio del patio, Lucila y Debbie Kang comenzaron a correr esquivando un par de tentáculos que intentaban atraparlas.

-¡¿Qué es esa co…?! ¡AHHHH!-. Grito la asiática siendo atrapada por un tentáculos que la elevo varios metros del suelo.

-¡Tranquila Debbie! ¡Iré por ayuda!-. Le grito Hoffman corriendo al interior de la escuela.

-¡Apresúrate!-. Grito muy asustada Debbie.

Lucila corrió muy rápidamente buscando por todos lados a Randy, doblo por un pasillo y fue cuando choco contra otra persona que también corría cayendo ambos al suelo. Se levantaron muy adoloridos masajeándose la cabeza, la peliazul vio que se trataba de quien buscaba, se levanto rápidamente y él hizo lo propio.

-Cunningham, tenemos que apresurarnos. Hay una enorme serpiente en el patio de la escuela y tiene a Debbie-. Aviso rápidamente tomándolo de la muñeca para comenzar a correr.

-Descuida, el Ninja se encargara-. Dijo el ojiazul muy confiado, Luci le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Dirás LOS Ninjas se encargaran-. Reclamo un tanto molesta, Randy se soltó de su agarre pero seguían corriendo.

-Ya le dije al Nomicon y ahora te lo digo a ti: El Ninja no necesita ayuda-. Rebatió molesto escondiéndose detrás de un basurero para transformarse.

-Randy entiende, uno tiene que darse cuenta que no puede hacer todo solo-. Intento hacerle entrar en razón la peliazul también colocándose su máscara.

Ella pensaba que esta mañana se estaban comenzando a llevar bien, pero al parecer no tanto como creía. El Ninja Negro no le respondió y simplemente corrió en dirección al patio de la escuela, Lucila suspiro y corrió en la misma dirección que Randy. El susodicho llego al lugar y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el enorme robot de serpiente, trago saliva y desenvaino su Katana. Salto y corto el tentáculo que tenia prisionera a Debbie Kang, la atrapo con su bufanda y la dejo en el suelo, pero no se dio cuenta del tentáculo que lo golpeo hacia los arboles, la Ninja Blanca apareció colgando de cabeza en la rama del árbol a su lado y la miro sorprendido.

-Todavía puedes decirme que necesitas ayuda-. Dijo ella sonriendo debajo de la máscara, Cunningham se lo pensó cuando sintió brillar el Nomicon. Lo abrió pero este no lo absorbió sino que le escribió esto:

"_A veces hasta el más __poderoso__ Ninja, necesita __Ayuda__ de vez en cuando"_

Sin nada más que decir decidió dejar el orgullo de lado y asintió con la cabeza gacha, Lucila volvió a sonreír y se bajo de la rama para ayudarle a levantarse, un tentáculo los iba a golpear pero lograron esquivarlo dando volteretas hacia atrás. Lucila también desenvaino su Katana y juntos corrieron a la serpiente, la Ninja Blanca se encargo de cortarle los tentáculos para que Cunningham se abriese paso a la cabeza, al llegar arriba Randy logro cortar exitosamente la cabeza del robot.

Saltaron rápidamente de la serpiente antes de que cayera al suelo y ellos aterrizaron perfectamente, se sonrieron debajo de las mascaras y sacaron cada uno una Bomba de Humo y desaparecieron del lugar. Llegaron a la biblioteca y cuando verificaron que no había nadie se quitaron sus mascaras volviendo a la normalidad, chocaron las palmas y salieron al pasillo.

-Supongo que debo decirlo, gracias Lucila-. Dijo Randy un tanto abochornado.

-Puedes decirme Luci, así me llaman mis amigos-. Le dijo ella sonriendo con complicidad contagiando a Randy. Llegaron a los casilleros y Debbie fue corriendo hacia Hoffman.

-¡Luci! ¡Hubieras visto a la Ninja de color Blanco que ayudo al Ninja! Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?-. Pregunto extrañada colocando a la chica nerviosa.

-Ah… pues…yo-. Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo sin saber que decirle, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Me estaba ayudando a buscar a los Ninjas ya que estaba muy preocupada por ti-. Explico Randy guiñándole un ojo a su nueva compañera la cual asintió agradecida. Al principio la asiática pareció desconfiada pero al final decidió creerles.

-En realidad a las mujeres Ninja se les llamaba Kunoichi-. Dijo Debbie Kang sabiamente al tener un par de conocimientos sobre el arte del Ninjutsu haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

El resto del día no hubo otro ataque de robot o de monstruo, aunque el resto del día McFist y Viceroy se la pasaron detrás del escritorio ocultándose de una posible regañiza del Hechicero. Mientras que en la escuela ya era hora de irse y Howard era arrastrado al auto en donde volvería a conducir su hermana, el pobre pelirrojo se aferraba al suelo pero aun así lo metieron en el auto. Sus amigos rieron divertidos de la situación, Debbie se despidió de Lucila dejándola sola con Randy. Ambos se subieron a sus bicis y pedalearon tranquilamente por las calles directo a sus casas.

-Y dime… ¿Conoces Derriba Tumbas?-. Pregunto Cunningham para entablar conversación, su compañera le miro sorprendida.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Me encanta ese videojuego!-. Exclamo emocionada sacando una sonrisa del ojiazul.

-Entonces te reto a una partida en mi casa, apuesto a que no me ganas _Luci_-. Dijo Randy desafiante, la chica sonrió burlona.

-¡JA! ¿Quieres apostar Cunningham?-. Dicho esto comenzaron a pedalear más rápido, al parecer ahora se estaban comenzando a llevar bien y parecía que iban a seguir así.

Pero Luci no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo consideraba Tabú. Pero quiso hacerlo y ya no había marcha atrás, el problema es _¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo en secreto?_

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si llegan a los 9 subo el siguiente capitulo y aviso desde ya: si les gusto esta historia me lo hacen saber porque tengo planeado 3 repito TRES temporadas para este fic. Entonces seria este fic, la continuacion y otro. Ustedes me lo hacen saber ¿ok? Bueno nos vemos la proxima vez BYE!_


	3. Descubriendo un Secreto

_**Pues ya no hare mas retos y publicare cuando tenga listo el chapter, por cierto Kunoichi es el termino que se le daba a las mujeres Ninja en la antiguedad, espero les guste y NECESITO QUE LEAN LO QUE ESCRIBIRE ALLA ABAJO!**_

* * *

"_**Descubriendo un Secreto"**_

Randy empuño su espada y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el bosque en el que se encontraba, volteaba de vez en cuando esperando algún ataque de parte de cierta Kunoichi, escucho unos movimientos en una rama detrás de él y rápidamente giro lanzando Estrellas Ninjas las cuales quedaron incrustadas en el tronco del árbol. Estaban en una sesión de entrenamiento que tomaban algunos días dentro del Nomicon para mejorar sus habilidades, ahora practicaban los ataques sorpresas y como averiguar cuando atacarían. El ojiazul volvió a sentir ruido y volvió a voltearse rápidamente apretando fuertemente su espada encontrándose con un búho que lo miraba desde una rama, bajo la espada frunciendo el seño.

-Muy bien, ya me estoy poniendo paranoico-. Se dijo a si mismo negando con la cabeza, sintió un movimiento detrás de él y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el suelo con Lucila sobre él.

-Te atrape Cunningham-. Dijo la peliazul con burla, se levanto y ayudo a su compañero a levantarse.- Tienes que concentrarte y dejar que todos tus sentidos fluyan, deja que los instintos te guíen y te ayuden, y por ultimo concéntrate y siente las cosas que hay a tu alrededor-. Le aconsejo poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-Muy bien ¿Te parece 2 de 3?-. Reto el Ninja Negro rascándose la nuca, entonces escucharon la campana del inicio de clases. El Nomicon los expulso fuera de sí y ambos despertaron del trance con sus ropas normales.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para después-. Le dijo ella. Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron en direcciones opuestas despidiéndose con la mano.

Lucila iba un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a sus amigos, debió haber sabido que hacer esto sería una mala idea pero ella tenía que ser tan estúpida como para pensar que las cosas funcionarían como quería y que no entablaría lazos, era una estúpida. Suspiro pesadamente justo antes de llegar a clase de matemática, se sentó y dejo caer la cabeza en el escritorio como si eso pudiera darle alguna respuesta o resolver sus problemas.

-¿Acaso no hiciste la tarea y por eso esa cara?-. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró a Debbie mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-. Aseguro sonriendo un tanto forzado, la asiática decidió creerle por ahora y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando y quizá la Kunoichi que acompaña al Ninja esté más cerca de lo que creíamos-. Explico Debbie Kang mirando sospechosamente a Lucila.

-N-Nunca se s-sabe, quizá solo aparece de vez en cuando el Ninja pelea con un monstruo-. Respondió nerviosamente mirando a otro lado.

La asiática estaba por decir algo mas cuando entro el maestro y debió guardar silencio. _"Salvada por la campana"_ Pensó Hoffman, intuía que Debbie empezaba a sospechar sobre la identidad de la Kunoichi, al parecer tendría que ser más precavida lo que significaba mas mentiras. Odiaba tener que hacer eso y soltó otro pesado suspiro, una figura se puso delante de ella.

-Ya que esta tan atenta a la clase señorita Hoffman ¿Quisiera pasar adelante a resolver el ejercicio?-. La peliazul se sonrojo fuertemente cuando sintió las risas poco disimuladas de sus compañeros, se levanto de su asiento y fue al pizarrón para no llevarse un castigo.

* * *

Mientras que Randy iba a su salón también iba pensando _**(Que sorpresa XD)**_. Estaba llevando mucho mejor esto de la idea de tener una compañera, la verdad es que Lucila le ayudaba mucho con el entrenamiento y era buena con los consejos, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír. Pero sabía que estaba escondiendo algo, sería un tonto a veces pero aun así podía sacar conclusiones, Lucila guardaba un secreto y al parecer eso a ella no le gustaba para nada. No quería preguntarle qué sucedía porque se comenzaban a llevar muy bien y no quería arruinar este progreso haciéndola sentir incomoda, quizás ella misma se lo diría cuando tuviera la confianza suficiente. Entro en el salón de clases y se coloco junto a Howard.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Luci?-. Pregunto muy interesado el pelirrojo mirándole pícaramente.

-Nos empezamos a llevar mucho mejor, se ha convertido en mi segunda mejor amiga-. Respondió a la defensiva, decidió devolvérselo a Howard y comenzó a sonreír malvadamente.- ¿Sabes algo Howard?

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto interesado.

-Desde que Lucila está con nosotros en la escuela te has vuelto más cercano a Debbie, el otro día los vi muy entretenidos jugando al ajedrez-. El pelirrojo se quedo estático al oír esas palabras porque la verdad _eran ciertas_, comenzó a sonrojarse fuertemente y se cruzo de brazos escuchando como Randy reía burlonamente.

-Pues yo vi que tu y Lucila pasan mucho tiempo entrenando dentro del Nomicon-. Dijo Howard logrando que las risas de Cunningham pararan de golpe y rio cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

-¿Ah sí? Pues tú y Debbie Kang parecían muy sonrientes mientras se pasaban la tarea-. Esto ya se había convertido en una guerra.

-Pues tu y Luci…

-¡EJEM!-. Ambos voltearon al frente encontrándose con un maestro sustituto que los miraba cruzado de brazos y con una ceja alzada.- Al parecer los jóvenes Weinerman y Cunningham quieren un castigo, pues los felicito ¡Ambos a la oficina del Director!-. Mando el maestro apuntando la puerta.

A su alrededor comenzaron a sonar las risas de sus compañeros. Randy y Howard completamente sonrojados y con la cabeza gacha tuvieron que salir del salón directo a la oficina del Director Delgadillo preparados para recibir una reprimenda. El Señor Delgadillo les hablo una y otra vez sobre el respeto en clases y el no deber hablar cuando un profesor está enseñando su clase. Estuvieron el resto de la hora atrapados hasta que sonó la campana de salida y tendrían que quedarse en la tarde castigados escribiendo en el pizarrón: _"No debo hablar en clases"_ por lo menos unas 100 veces. Sería una tortura. Al salir se encontraron con las chicas.

-¿Por qué los castigaron?-. Pregunto Debbie viendo los papeles en sus manos que tendrían que entregarles a sus padres.

-Hablar en clase-. Respondieron al unisonó.

-¿Y de que hablaban?-. Pregunto interesada Lucila, ambos se sonrojaron enseguida mirándose de reojo.

-¡De nada!-. Gritaron otra vez al unisonó, las chicas se miraron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bueno ya no importa, debemos ir a la biblioteca. Recuerden que tenemos tarea de Ingles para mañana-. Aviso la asiática comenzando a caminar siendo seguida por Howard y los demás, Randy se coloco al lado de Hoffman.

-Am… Lamento no poder acompañarte esta tarde a casa Luci-. Se disculpo abochornado mirando a otro lado.

-No te preocupes Cunningham, pero me deberás un desafío en el Arcade-. Le dijo la peliazul sonriéndole tranquilamente contagiando a su compañero que parecía más aliviado.

* * *

_En las compañías McFist…_

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara Viceroy?

-Por supuesto que sí señor, esto no podrá fallar ya lo verá-. Aseguro el científico malvado muy confiado viendo su última creación.- Esta vez los Ninjas no podrán escapar…

* * *

_En Norrisville High…_

Lucila y Randy salían de la biblioteca camino a los casilleros pues habían terminado su tarea de Ingles un poco antes, mientras que Weinerman y Kang se quedaban en la biblioteca discutiendo en Ingles sobre uno de los ejercicios de la profesora, desde que Howard aprendió a hablar Ingles pelea siempre en ese idioma con Debbie y así nadie les entiende de lo que hablan. Lucila decidió ser la siguiente en hablar.

-Creo recordar que tú me retaste a otra sesión de entrenamiento, apuesto a que te venzo otra vez-. Dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado. Randy estaba a punto de rebatir cuando vieron a un robo-simio corriendo detrás de una ventana.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para después-. Respondió él imitando la frase que ella uso esa mañana.

Se metieron en el armario de limpieza y se colocaron sus mascaras, ambos salieron rápidamente sin saber que Debbie los había visto y sus sospechas crecían cada vez mas. Corrieron tras el robo-simio hasta que llegaron al patio trasero en donde lo perdieron de vista, miraron a todos lados y cuando bajaron la guardia una pared los separo a ambos, varias paredes mas fueron cayendo a su alrededor dejándolos en el medio de un enorme laberinto.

-¡¿Cómo, cuando, qué?!-. Cunningham miro hacia todos lados pero las largas paredes seguían creciendo.

-¡Cunningham! ¡Estate alerta! Al parecer planean algún ataque sorpresa en cualquier parte del laberinto-. Dijo Lucila desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Quizás podremos pasar por arriba-. Dijo el Ninja saltando hasta arriba chocando contra una pared invisible de láseres que le mandaron una descarga eléctrica.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Ninja ni Kunoichi, eso no les servirá de nada-. Sobre ellos apareció una pantalla con la imagen de Hannibal McFist sonriendo triunfante.- Bienvenidos a mi laberinto del terror, el lugar de su fin. Déjenme explicarles, cada pasillo por el que crucen está preparado con una sorpresita. Y al llegar al final tendrán que enfrentarse a otra sorpresa, eso claro si llegan con vida al final JAJAJA-. Fue lo último que dijo el empresario antes de que la pantalla desapareciera.

-Ninja, esto es como el entrenamiento, recuerda lo que practicamos y nos vemos en el final-. Dijo la Kunoichi desenvainando su Katana y comenzando a caminar.

Cunningham doblo por uno de los pasillos y no había nada. _"Recuerda Randy, deja que tus sentidos fluyan"_ Pensó, respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y se concentro completamente en todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sintió el susurro de una moto sierra y esquivo rápidamente uno de los brazos de un Sierra Lobo, uso las Guadañas Ninja y lo mando lejos de donde estaba. Los consejos de Lucila eran muy buenos. Así Ninja y Kunoichi se enfrentaron a cada pasillo con un peligro más grande que el anterior, se enfrentaron a simios, lobos, serpientes e incluso amebas hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde se encontraron cara a cara. Corrieron hasta quedar frente a frente y por la emoción se abrazaron, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo estaban haciendo se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados.

-L-Lo s-siento-. Se disculparon ambos muy nerviosos rascándose la nuca, sobre ellos apareció una pantalla.

-¡¿Lo lograron?! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO FUNCIONARIA VICEROY!-. Le grito enojado a su científico el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros.- Bien, habrán llegado hasta aquí pero les aseguro de que no podrán salir de este nivel final-. McFist desapareció de la pantalla y del suelo comenzó a emerger una plataforma en donde apareció el empresario malvado vestido en una enorme armadura.

-Pff, ya te vencí una vez con esa armadura McFist, dudo que ahora lo logres-. Se burlo el Ninja.

-Pero ahora Ninja esta es la armadura mejorada-. De repente la armadura comenzó a desvanecerse sorprendiendo al Ninja y la Kunoichi.

-¡¿Dónde te metiste McFist?!-. Grito la chica mirando a todos lados.

-Sigo aquí, pero no me podrán ver JAJAJA-. Al parecer Viceroy había modificado la armadura para hacerla invisible.

Lucila miro a Randy y ambos asintieron, la Kunoichi comenzó a distraer a Hannibal haciendo que la persiguiera por los alrededores del centro del laberinto. Cunningham cerró los ojos y se concentro, visualizo la figura de McFist en su mente y hacia donde se movía siguiendo el susurro del viento que provocaba la armadura, entonces McFist atrapo a Lucila y se quedo quieto mirándola triunfante. Esa era la oportunidad que esperaba Cunningham, se concentro más y cambio el color de su traje por el rojo con bufanda negra.

-¡Bola de Fuego Tegu Ninja!-. Extendió los brazos lanzando el ataque dándole directamente a la armadura de Hannibal mandándolo a volar chocando con la pared soltando a la Kunoichi, las paredes del laberinto comenzaron a desaparecer liberándolos del encierro.

-¡Me vengare Ninjas, ya lo verán!-. Grito desde su jet el empresario levantando su puño robótico.

Hoffman y Cunningham rieron y esta vez chocaron las palmas, fueron detrás de un árbol y se quitaron las mascaras volviendo a sus ropas normales. Guardaron las mascaras en los bolsillos y volvieron a la escuela caminando tranquilamente, estaba por comenzar la tercera clase y se encontraron en el pasillo con sus mejores amigos, seguían discutiendo en Ingles y pararon de discutir en cuanto los vieron.

-¿En donde se metieron ustedes dos?-. Pregunto sospechosamente Debbie cruzada de brazos.

-Comedor/Gimnasio-. Respondieron al unisonó nerviosos mirándose de reojo.- Quise decir Gimnasio/Comedor-. La asiática enarco una ceja y comenzó a sonreír.

-No tienen que mentir, ya lo sé todo. Presione a Howard hasta que me lo dijo, pero no se preocupen puedo guardar el secreto-. Aseguro ensanchando su sonrisa, Randy frunció el ceño y miro a su mejor amigo el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros sin tener excusa alguna.

-Lamento haberte mentido Debbie-. Dijo Lucila abrazando a su amiga.

-Ah no te preocupes, lo hacías por mi bien-. Dijo Debbie Kang sonriéndole cariñosamente. Sonó el timbre de clases y cada quien fue a su salón.

En el camino Luci miro de reojo a Debbie. _"Una mentira menos"_ Pensó un tanto aliviada siguiendo a la clase de Ciencias.

* * *

**_Como avise alla arriba nesecito que lean esto:_**

**_1)Este fic tendra como maximo 15 o mas capitulos, porque tendra segunda temporada SI GENTE 2 TEMPORADA._**

**_2)Creo que no lo habia dicho antes pero el nombre de Lucila significa luz._**

**_3) El mas importante, estoy en el campo y la internet es muy dificil de conseguir por lo que no publicare hasta que vuelva a mi casa, estamos por celebrar las fiestras patrias (EMPANADAS Y CHORIPANES VOY POR USTEDES XD) Pero cuando vuelva a mi casa seguramente tendre unos 2 o mas capitulos que publicare cuando ustedes me lo pidan ;D_**

**_PD: Les adelanto el titulo del siguiente Chapter: "Femenino V/S Masculino" CHAN CHAN XD_**

**_Eso es todo nos veremos BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Femenino VS Masculino

_**Volvi del campo hace dos dias pero recien pude publicar XD Estoy editando el capitulo despues de este y ya llevo la mitad del siguiente. Les dire abajo para no interrumpirlos mas con la lectura!**_

* * *

"_**Femenino V/S Masculino"**_

En el Gimnasio de la secundaria Norrisville se escucho el fuerte sonido de un silbato, los alumnos se taparon rápidamente las orejas para evitar reventarse un tímpano.

-Bien alumnos, como verán ahora compartimos el Gimnasio con el grupo femenino-. Comenzó a decir el entrenador Green. Los alumnos vieron a sus compañeras enfrente de ellos las cuales les devolvieron la mirada.- Como estamos todos juntos jugaremos quemados, quería que jugáramos con los balones incendiados pero dijeron que habría peligro de incendios. Entonces jugaremos a los quemados originales, quiero dos grupos chicos v/s chicas. Por cierto llame a unos compañeritos para que le hicieran compañía-. Luego de terminar de hablar por la puerta entraron Bash y su equipo.

Las chicas se pusieron del lado derecho de la cancha mientras los chicos se colocaron del lado izquierdo, el entrenador dejo los balones en medio de la cancha y se alejo. Los alumnos se miraban desafiantes y entonces Bash se dio cuenta de que Theresa se encontraba en el grupo opuesto, vio que sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a lanzar con toda su fuerza y comenzó a ponerse un tanto nervioso, justo antes de que sonara el silbato levanto rápidamente la mano haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-¿Qué sucede Bash?-. Pregunto extrañado el entrenador Green.

-Am… ¿Esta seguro que quiere que compitamos con chicas? Podrían terminar lastimadas-. Dijo con nerviosismo mirando de reojo a Theresa, la mayoría de las chicas incluyendo a la bastonera se cruzaron de brazos.

-Tienes razón Bash, chicos sean amables-. Dijo el entrenador haciendo sonar el silbato. Johnson se dio cuenta de que sus amigos le miraban con extrañeza y decidió salvar su reputación.

-Aquí hay algo que pueden atrapar _niñitas_-. Dijo burlón lanzando el balón muy despacio llegando muy suavemente enfrente de las chicas sin siquiera tocarlas, sus compañeros masculinos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Piensas que no seremos capaces de jugar al mismo nivel que ustedes?-. Pregunto indignada Debbie.

-Chicos es mejor calmarse-. Interrumpió Cunningham colocándose en medio de la cancha intentando calmar las cosas.

-Randy tiene razón, no es necesario iniciar una pelea-. Le apoyo Lucila colocándose a su lado.

-Exacto, además las chicas no tienen la culpa de ser tan débiles-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, las chicas dieron una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa?-. Pregunto indignada Lucila poniendo las manos en la cintura, frunció el ceño y le miro molesta. Cunningham comenzó a ponerse nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Eh… quise decir ¿frágiles?-. Intento, pero Luci seguía con su expresión molesta.- Entonces… ¿Delicadas?-. Al parecer esto no estaba funcionando y su compañera lucia muy molesta.

-No creí que pensaras así Cunningham-. Dijo muy molesta Hoffman, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las chicas.- Con que nos consideran débiles, pues ya verán. Chica Flautista, Theresa demuéstrenles de que somos capaces-. Las susodichas caminaron al frente con un balón en la mano. Howard comenzó a reír.

-¿Enserio pondrán a la Chica Flautista? Quizás Theresa pero ¿La Chica Flautista? Tiene que ser una broma-. Dijo secándose un par de lágrimas.

-Te tragaraz tuz palabraz Howard-. Reclamo molesta la Chica Flautista.

Las dos chicas miraron a sus compañeras las cuales asintieron confiadas, con ese apoyo miraron en dirección a los chicos y apuntaron. En cuanto estuvieron preparadas lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos se agacharon viendo como los balones rebotaban contra la pared.

-JAJA Fallaron-. Se burlo Howard.

-Solo espera-. Dijo muy confiada Theresa.

Los balones luego de dar en la pared rebotaron en las gradas, luego rápidamente rebotaron en las puertas del Gimnasio elevándose hasta chocar con las luces. Los balones iban directo a los chicos y primero rebotaron en Bash y su equipo, después rebotaron en Julien y Bucky, y así siguió con todo el grupo masculino hasta que le dieron a Cunningham y Weinerman los cuales terminaron en el suelo de cara. Antes de que Stevens pudiera tocar su trombón uno de los balones tapo el instrumento mientras que el otro lo golpeo en la cara. Las chicas comenzaron a celebrar muy emocionadas chocando las palmas. Sonó el silbato del entrenador Green.

-Gran trabajo chicas, me han dejado muy impresionado-. Felicito el entrenador, luego dirigió su mirada al adolorido equipo que aun se encontraba en el suelo-. Esperaba más de ustedes chicos-. Sonó la campana del receso.- Bueno alumnos, todos a las duchas y nos vemos la próxima.

Los chicos muy adoloridos y humillados caminaron hacia las duchas, las chicas hicieron lo propio pero más alegres y celebrando su victoria. Antes de entrar Bash miro a Theresa y ella también lo hizo cuando se sintió observada, pero le sonrió con suficiencia y siguió su camino con las chicas dejando a Bash mas humillado de lo que estaba. Él quería evitar que Theresa saliera lastimada y termino siendo él quien termino siendo lastimado, ni siquiera entendía porque había querido proteger a la bastonera. En cambio Randy y Howard estaban un tanto nerviosos, esta vez se habían pasado con las bromas y quizás las chicas estarían furiosas con ellos.

-Fuimos humillados a lo grande-. Dijo tristemente Bucky, esta vez Stevens toco su trompeta en señal de humillación.

-No podemos dejar esto así-. Dijo Howard con determinación.

-Howard no deberíamos echar más leña al fuego-. Dijo inseguro Cunningham colocándose su chaqueta.

-¿Y quién hablo sobre fuego?-. Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo, Randy se golpeo la frente con la mano.

-Quiero decir que no deberíamos seguir con esta pelea, quizás deberíamos disculparnos…-. Aclaro encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos vengarnos-. Interrumpió Bash muy seguro mientras Mick gruñía en señal de aprobación.

-¡Sí!-. Gritaron todos los hombres del vestidor.

"_Esto no terminara bien"_ Pensó Cunningham saliendo del vestidor con los demás. Vio un brillo rojizo en su mochila y supo que tendría que buscar a Lucila, se despidió de Howard diciéndole que era Emergencia Ninja. Al principio Weinerman pareció no confiar en él pero luego de mostrarle el brillo del Nomicon le creyó, comenzó a buscarla por los pasillos y la encontró guardando unos libros en su casillero. Lucila termino de sacar las cosas que necesitaba y luego de cerrar su casillero se dio la vuelta encontrándose con alguien a quien no quería ver, sin dejar que Randy dijera palabra alguna pasó junto a él sin prestarle atención.

-Luci, se que estas enojada pero el Nomicon nos llama-. Dijo Randy colocándose frente a ella, Hoffman desvió la mirada y asintió.

Entraron al cuarto del conserje y el libro los absorbió dentro de sí, estaban con sus trajes Ninja. Sus Katanas aparecieron enfrente de ellos y las tomaron, la tierra comenzó a temblar y apareció un enorme dragón que escupió fuego, ambos saltaron hacia atrás esquivándolo. Lucila se adelanto y justo cuando le iba a dar una estocada la cola del dragón la golpeo tirándola al suelo, Cunningham salto sobre ella e iba a hacer lo mismo que ella pero el resultado fue el mismo. Luci ni siquiera le miro y corrió devuelta a la enorme criatura dispuesta a golpearla, esquivo la larga cola y la utilizo como escalera para llegar a la cabeza, Cunningham dio un gran salto y termino frente a ella adelantándola.

La chica le dio alcance y le dio un pequeño empujón para adelantarlo, Randy hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron desafiantes, no se dieron cuenta de que el dragón volvió a mover su alargada cola mandando a ambos a volar. Aterrizaron sobre un árbol, Hoffman fue la primera en bajarse y saco las guadañas Ninja lista para atacar, el Ninja saco las mismas armas y corrió junto a ella dispuesto a ser él quien venciera al dragón. Lanzaron las guadañas al mismo tiempo causando que chocaran entre si y se volvieran hacia ellos, las armas los enredaron dejándolos espalda con espalda amarrados. El dragón les rugió en la cara y luego desapareció.

-¡Esto es tú culpa Cunningham!-. Grito enojada la Kunoichi.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-. Grito indignado el Ninja mirándole molesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Si no te hubieras interpuesto en mis ataques no estaríamos así!

-¡Pues si tu hubieras dejado que YO me encargara del dragón tampoco estaríamos en esta situación!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Tú eres una tonta!-. Antes de que siguieran discutiendo aparecieron letras frente a ellos:

"_El apoyo mutuo conduce a la victoria, el orgullo y las peleas conduce a la derrota"_

Ambos se miraron de reojo y apartaron la mirada aun molestos. El Nomicon al ver que no podría conseguir que hicieran las paces los expulso fuera de sí con sus ropas normales, aun enojados se sacudieron la ropa y salieron del armario caminando en la misma dirección. Ahora les tocaba la clase de Español con el señor Bannister y desgraciadamente la compartían, entraron al salón y se sentaron lo más alejados que sus asientos en pareja se lo permitían. En el resto de la clase no se dirigieron ni la mirada, en realidad toda la escuela estaba dividida entre hombre y mujeres, todos estaban molestos entre sí.

Luego de una clase que les pareció interminable fueron a almorzar, Luci se encontró con Debbie y ambas se sentaron junto a la Chica Flautista, Theresa (la cual también estaba molesta con el Kluub de Monstruos), Morgan y algunas chicas mas. Mientras que en una mesa más apartada estaban sentados Randy, Howard, Bucky, Bash y su equipo, junto al Kluub de Monstruos. Cunningham seguía muy molesto y miro de reojo a Lucila con un plan para molestarla un rato.

-Howard ¿Recuerdas lo de vengarse?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gusta esa cara Cunningham-. Dijo su amigo apoyándole enseguida.

-Espero que aparezca un robot o monstruo para EL NINJA nos salve a todos-. Dijo alzando la voz para que todos escucharan, Hoffman le miro molesta.

-Como si el Ninja pudiera SOLO con un monstruo, todos saben que LA KUNOICHI es la que logra la victoria al final-. Respondió Luci a la defensiva. Randy se subió encima de la mesa para que todos lo miraran.

-El Ninja es la fuerza del equipo, él es el único que posee una fuerza suficiente para vencer completamente a un monstruo-. Todos los chicos dieron exclamaciones de estar de acuerdo. Lucila también se subió a la mesa.

-La Kunoichi es el cerebro del equipo, sin sus planes y habilidades el Ninja no sabría como vencer directamente a un monstruo-. Las chicas se mostraron de acuerdo exclamando como apoyo.

-Todos sabemos que los chicos somos mejores y más fuertes.

-Las chicas somos más inteligentes y agiles.

-Pues los chicos…-. Antes de que Randy pudiera continuar quedo cubierto por crema blanca y roja, olfateo un poco, era Pie de Manzana.

-Siempre dije que el rojo te quedaba bien Cunningham-. Dijo con burla Luci mientras las chicas reían divertidas, de repente Lucila quedo cubierta de crema blanca y azul, esto era Pastel de Moras.

-Y a ti te queda perfecto el azul Hoffman-. Dijo burlonamente Randy mientras los chicos reían.

-¿Quieres guerra Cunningham? Pues guerra es lo que tendrás. ¡Pelea de comida!-. Grito Lucila arrojándole Spaguetti a Randy.

El Comedor se convirtió en todo un caos, por un lado estaban las chicas con mesas usadas como escudo mientras lanzaban comida, mientras que por otro lado estaban los chicos contraatacando. Pasteles, puré, Pie incluso ensalada de frutas usada como munición para esta improvisada guerra, Hombres contra Mujeres, cualquiera podía ganar. De repente una explosión rompió las paredes de la cafetería por la cual entro un pulpo gigante que tomo como rehén a Theresa y a la Chica Flautista llevándoselas a la parte delantera de la escuela, todos los alumnos se dirigieron ahí y vieron al enorme pulpo y a las chicas atrapadas.

-¡Theresa!-. Grito Bash viendo preocupado a la bastonera.

-¡Chica Flautista!-. Grito Bucky observando como el pulpo la tenia prisionera. Lucila y Randy se escondieron detrás de un árbol y se colocaron sus mascaras, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el pulpo.

-¡Más vale que esta vez no te interpongas en mi camino!-. Grito la Kunoichi sacando unas Estrellas Ninja.

Corrió más rápido y uso los tentáculos como escalera, uno de los tentáculos iba a golpearla pero le lanzo las Estrellas Ninja haciéndolo retroceder. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando otro tentáculo y cuando estaba por llegar a Theresa para liberarla otro tentáculo apareció de repente golpeándola, el Ninja iba a atacar al pulpo con su Katana pero vio como su compañera había sido golpeada y que estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y dio un salto atrapándola en el aire al estilo de recién casados, aterrizo cerca de un árbol y la bajo. Lucila miro al pulpo y a sus amigas prisioneras, comenzó a pensar y recordó las palabras del Nomicon, miro a Cunningham.

-El apoyo mutuo conduce a la victoria…-. Comenzó diciendo mirando a su compañero.

-Mientras que el orgullo y las peleas conduce a la derrota-. Termino de decir por ella, ambos asintieron y chocaron las palmas.

Sacaron sus Katanas y corrieron devuelta al pulpo, volvieron a utilizar los tentáculos como escaleras pero esta vez ayudándose a evitar otros ataques, Ninja y Kunoichi luchaban en perfecta sincronización y en equipo. Cada uno llego al tentáculo que tenia a las prisioneras, Lucila libero a Theresa y con su bufanda azul la lanzo hacia Bash quien rápidamente la atrapo al estilo de recién casados.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto preocupado, la bastonera solo asintió y aun un tanto asustada le abrazo por el cuello sonrojando al bravucón.

Randy también logro liberar a la Chica Flautista y con su bufanda la arrojo directamente hacia Bucky para que la recibiera, el rubio estaba preparado para atrapar a la chica igual que como lo hizo Bash, es decir al estilo de recién casados, pero en cuanto creyó que iba a atraparla la Chica Flautista cayó sobre él aplastándolo.

-Lo ziento ¿Eztaz bien Bucky?-. Pregunto la chica ayudándole a levantarse, el rubio levanto el pulgar y volvió a caer al suelo aturdido por el golpe.

Luego de haber liberado a las chicas Ninja y Kunoichi pudieron pelear con más libertad con el pulpo gigante, aun se preguntaban de donde había salido tremendo pez o calamar, en el lago habían algunos como él pero ninguno de ese tamaño. Randy vio uno de los tentáculos del pulpo y se fijo que había una esfera verde, salto hasta llegar al tentáculo y efectivamente pegada al tentáculo estaba esa extraña esfera verde, antes de que pudiera siguiera tocarla un tentáculo lo golpeo pero una bufanda azul impidió que cayera al suelo.

Lucila le ayudo a que subiera otra vez y entonces Randy apunto al tentáculo que tenia la esfera, Cunningham distrajo al pulpo para que los tentáculos no golpearan a la Kunoichi la cual se abrió paso hasta donde estaba la esfera verde, la examino un poco y luego la partió en dos con su Katana, el pulpo volvió a ser de tamaño normal y Randy lo lanzo devuelta al lago con su bufanda. Lucila tomo los dos trozos de la esfera y comenzó a examinarlos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas los trozos se convirtieron en polvo, el Ninja se acerco y se coloco a su lado.

-Al parecer el Hechicero tiene nuevos trucos-. Comento viendo el polvo verde.

-Así parece, pero eso no nos detendrá ¿cierto?-. Pregunto la Kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, nadie puede contra nuestro equipo-. Respondió Randy devolviéndole la sonrisa, ambos chocaron las palmas y sacaron algo de sus bolsillos.

-¡Bomba de Humo!-. Gritaron al mismo tiempo desapareciendo del lugar. Después de volver a la normalidad se encontraron con Debbie y Howard en los casilleros a punto de iniciar el programa de Heidi.

-Hola Hola secundaria Norrisville, hoy fue un día de grupo Femenino V/S grupo Masculino. Pero al final con el sorpresivo ataque de un pulpo gigante…-. En la pantalla apareció la imagen del Ninja y la Kunoichi peleando contra el pulpo.- Los grupos volvieron a unirse y todo en la secundaria Norrisville ha vuelto a la normalidad.

En los pasillos los alumnos comenzaron a celebrar entre sí felices, Bash miro a Theresa la cual se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, la bastonera le devolvió la mirada y se sonrojo al recordar lo que había hecho cuando el bravucón la salvo, sin nada más que decir y aun sonrojada le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del pasillo, Bash tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado estaba confundido pero por el otro estaba feliz y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Howard y Debbie también parecían haberse perdonado y se fueron juntos a la siguiente clase, el pasillo comenzó a despejarse y Cunningham miro a su compañera.

-Entonces… ¿Todo arreglado?-. Pregunto estirando una mano mientras que con la otra se rascaba la nuca, Lucila sonrió.

-Todo arreglado-. Respondió feliz, chocaron las palmas y luego el puño.

Pero antes de que fueran a la siguiente clase Luci hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho. Fue un impulso, un estúpido impulso, se acerco y beso ligeramente la mejilla izquierda de Randy dejándolo completamente inmóvil, Hoffman se tapo la boca con la mano enseguida luego de hacerlo. Sintió las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y vio que Cunningham la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y completamente sorprendido tocándose la mejilla, además de sonrojado.

-Y-Yo… N-No ha pasado n-nada ¿S-Si? Olvida que esto p-paso-. Balbuceo Luci rápidamente y literalmente corrió a su siguiente clase dejando a Randy en la misma posición hasta que sonó la campana.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Lucila en ese momento era la palabra _Tabú_…

* * *

El Hechicero estaba revisando sus esferas dándolas vuelta sobre su cabeza, luego una ventisca trajo el polvo de la esfera que había utilizado con el pulpo. No había estado nada mal para haber sido el modelo de práctica, por ahora lo probaría con animales, pero quizás después probaría con humanos.

-Ya verán, pronto saldré de este lugar y entonces Norrisville será mío y nadie podrá detenerme. Juro que me desharé del Ninja y de _**ti**_. Habrás vuelto pero esta vez no podrás detenerme _**Kunoichi**_-. Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa, luego comenzó a reír malvadamente mientras el ratón encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a reír con él.

* * *

**_Lo prometido es deuda, cuando quieren el proximo capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el proximo chapter! BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. Festival de Cometas

**_Lamento no haber actualizado hace un tiempo, pero tareas y mi mama me quito la compu (otra vez ¬¬) Pero aqui esta el chapter y espero que les guste para que la espera haya valido la pena._**

* * *

"_**Festival de Cometas"**_

Un pequeño viento soplo algunas hojas de los otoñales arboles cerca de la Secundaria Norrisville. Varias ardillas buscaban nueces que guardar para el invierno que se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Debbie y Lucila entraron por la puerta principal cerrándola de inmediato por la fuerte ventisca, la asiática traía pantalones largos, una camiseta de manga larga del mismo color que su otra polera con una bufanda rosa pálido en el cuello. Luci usaba un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga, los mismos jeans negros, sus converse, guantes azules y esta vez traía un collar con el signo del Nomicon en color azul. Ambas suspiraron aliviadas cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Creo que nunca vi un otoño con más viento como el del 85-. Comento Lucila comenzando a caminar seguida de Debbie.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo la asiática frotándose las manos.- Espera ¿Del 85?-. Pregunto con extrañeza.

-Mi padre me conto una vez sobre una gran ventisca en el 85-. Respondió rápidamente como excusa. Debbie se encogió de hombros y ambas doblaron por un pasillo llegando al casillero de Debbie Kang.

-¡Lucila/Debbie Kang!-. Escucharon que las llamaban y cuando voltearon vieron a Randy y Howard corriendo hacia ellas muy emocionados.

Lucila se puso tensa por un momento recordando cuando le beso la mejilla a Randy, intento relajarse ya que tenía que hacer como que no había pasado nada, debía recordar no entablar lazos muy fuertes. Cunningham traía su ropa de siempre solo que la chaqueta la traía cerrada y además traía una bufanda roja, también unos guantes rojos.

Mientras que Weinerman traía un suéter con la imagen del pulpo que siempre tiene en su polera, tenía una bufanda blanca y un gorro de lana blanco con azul. Randy traía un cartel en la mano y cuando llegaron frente a las chicas se los mostro muy emocionado igual que Howard. El cartel decía: _"Gran Festival Anual de Cometas de Otoño. ¡No te lo pierdas!"_.

-¿El Festival de Cometas de Otoño?-. Preguntaron ambas mirándolos extrañadas.

-¡Sí! Pero no es solo el festival, es el concurso de las cometas, dicen que la cometa que llegue más alto ganara un pase ilimitado para el McFist Cine-. Dijo Howard muy emocionado, él y Randy hicieron su saludo especial muy emocionados. Lucila y Debbie sonrieron tiernamente, parecían niños pequeños.

-¿Y qué tipo de cometa volaran?-. Pregunto Luci interesada. Cunningham y Weinerman abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron entre sí.

-No me digan que no tienen una cometa-. Pregunto Debbie Kang cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Ah… pues…-. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir exactamente.

-¿Por qué no hacen una ustedes mismos?-. Sugirió Hoffman.

-Oye no es mala idea-. Dijo Randy asintiendo.

-¡A construir cometas!-. Gritaron ambos amigos corriendo hacia el salón de arte. Las chicas rieron y volvieron a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Qué tal si participamos?-. Pregunto Debbie.

-No sería mala idea. Creo que tengo una cometa en casa-. Ambas sonrieron y fueron hacia la clase de Ciencia.

Mientras los chicos llegaron al salón de Arte y comenzaron a construir sus cometas. Howard estaba muy concentrado dibujando un pulpo para su cometa, mientras que Randy trataba de pensar que le pondría a su cometa. Entonces se le ilumino el rostro y comenzó a dibujar. No eran los únicos en el salón de Arte, varios chicos mas estaban creando sus propias comentas para el Festival. La Chica Flautista tenía una flauta dibujada en su cometa, Bucky tenía un triangulo. Todos emocionados por el Festival.

Además por el techo de los pasillos habían varias cometas colgadas como adorno, de distintos colores, formas y tamaños. También había carteles promocionando el concurso y una imagen de McFist con la tarjeta que se daría como premio. En el jardín trasero en donde se realizaría el Festival se estaban armando varios puesto de exhibición o de comida, hamburguesas en forma de cometa y exhibiciones sobre los distintos tipos de cometas: originales, acrobáticas o de tracción. Al parecer este Festival seria todo un éxito.

_**En las Compañías de McFist…**_

-¡Viceroy! ¿Ya terminaste con la cometa para Bash? Ese niño tuvo que esperar a última hora como siempre-. Se quejaba McFist caminando por el laboratorio.

-Ya esta lista señor, la cometa es grande y de tipo acrobática. Y eso no es todo señor, aproveche esta oportunidad para crear un robot que podría ser de ayuda.

El científico camino hacia una mesa en donde se encontraba un robot de águila pero con cuerpo de humano, sus brazos eran enormes alas emplumadas y un pequeño pico en su boca. Las plumas eran una mezcla entre blanco cremoso y café anaranjado, el robot comenzó a abrir los ojos y estiro ambas alas haciendo el típico sonido que hacen las águilas. McFist parecía contento con lo que veía.

-Perfecto, vamos a entregarle la cometa a Bash y a probar que es lo que hace esta ave-. Científico y empresario malvado se encaminaron directo a la escuela.

_**En Norrisville High…**_

-¡Terminamos!-. Gritaron Randy y Howard emocionados levantando sus cometas cerradas.

-¿Puedo ver lo que hiciste Howard?-. Pregunto Randy mirando la cometa de su mejor amigo.

-Mira y deléitate Cunningham-. Dijo Howard abriendo su cometa mostrando el pulpo que dibujo nadando entre otros peces.- ¿Y el tuyo Hermano?

-Mira, ¿Qué te parece?-. Randy abrió su cometa mostrando su dibujo, Weinerman lo examino y asintió sonriendo levantando el pulgar.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían al patio de la escuela para comenzar volar las cometas, Lucila y Debbie se juntaban en los puestos del festival disfrutando de los juegos y las exposiciones. Todo estaba resultando de las mil maravillas, Debbie traía una cometa multicolor con una cola larga adornada con cintas de color rosa pálido, Luci traía una cometa Azul oscuro con el dibujo de una Flor de Loto blanca abierta en su totalidad. Esa cometa fue un regalo de alguien muy especial en el pasado.

Por otro lado McFist le entregaba la "famosa" cometa a su hijastro, Johnson tomo la cometa y se despidió rápidamente de su padrastro para ir a volar su cometa. El robo-águila de Viceroy se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol a la espera de la señal de ataque, lo único que se veía del robot eran sus ojos blancos entre la oscuridad.

-¡Atención alumnos! ¡El concurso anual de Cometas está a punto de comenzar! ¡Todos los participantes por favor colocarse en posición!-. Anuncio Theresa a través de un megáfono.

La mayoría de los alumnos de la secundaria Norrisville buscaban un buen lugar para volar sus cometas, Lucila encontró un lugar perfecto y comenzó a elevar su cometa, gracias a la gran ventisca era muy fácil volarlas. Cunningham diviso a Luci entre todo el gentío y se coloco a su lado sorprendiéndola.

-Parece que hicieron sus cometas después de todo-. Comento la chica viendo la cometa cerrada de Randy. El susodicho asintió sonriendo.- ¿Y qué dibujo le hiciste?-. La sonrisa de Randy se ensancho.

-Es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos y te avisare-. Le respondió Randy.

Lucila levanto una ceja pero decidió hacerle caso, se aseguro de que la cometa no se cayera y cerró los ojos. Cunningham espero a que se acercara una ventisca y elevo su cometa todo lo que pudo, en cuanto estuvo al lado de la de Luci sonrió.

-Ya puedes abrirlos-. Anuncio emocionado.

Luci los abrió y dirigió su vista hacia las cometas que volaban en el cielo, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa en cuanto vio la cometa de Randy. En la cometa estaban dibujadas dos espadas Ninja, _sus espadas Ninja_, una roja y otra azul. Estaban cruzadas entre si y se veían geniales. Lucila sentía un montón de cosas, por un lado tenia la garganta seca, por otro lado quería llorar y por otro lado estaba feliz, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Miro a Cunningham quien no paraba de sonreír.

-En honor al Ninja y la Kunoichi, valientes guerreros y mejores amigos _por siempre_-. Dijo feliz estirando el puño. Lucila sabia que eso no podría suceder, pero de igual forma sonrió un poco triste.

-_Por siempre_-. Choco el puño con Randy.

Entonces Hoffman sintió algo extraño en el aire, sus ojos viajaron de aquí a allá y los entrecerró cuando vio una sombra cruzar rápidamente el cielo, Fijo su vista en una cometa a lo lejos, una sombra cruzo delante y corto la cometa la cual se fue volando. Por otro lado pasaron sombras pequeñas que cortaron otras cometas, las sombras se incrustaron en un árbol, eran plumas afiladas. Randy también lo había notado y ambos compañeros se miraron extrañados. En eso vieron a Howard y Debbie Kang acercarse, ambos elevando sus cometas.

-Linda cometa Randy-. Comento la asiática.

-Gracias, creo que gracias a este fuerte viento lograre ganar.

-No te confíes Cunningham-. Le interrumpió Weinerman.- Yo voy a ser el ganador.

Pero luego de decir esas palabras una sombra cruzo el cielo y cortó la cometa de Howard la cual cayó directo al suelo, todos escucharon el sonido de un águila y se miraron sorprendidos.

-Lo siento mucho Howard-. Intento consolarle Randy. Su mejor amigo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Gana por ambos Cunningham, gana por ambos-. Dijo el pelirrojo melodramáticamente.

Debbie Kang y Howard se apartaron un poco de sus amigos, al parecer el asunto era de Ninjas asique se alejaron a prudente distancia para no intervenir de forma negativa.

-¿Sera el Hechicero?-. Pregunto Cunningham con una ceja alzada.

-No lo creo, las plumas eran de metal asique debe ser algún robot de McFist.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Destruyamos a ese robot.

-No, tú mejor quédate-. Dijo Luci, Randy la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

-A mi no me importa la competencia, tu sigue participando mientras yo me encargo, solo es un robot de McFist asique creo que puedo sola.

-Ni loco, no te pienso dejar sola Luci-. Respondió con convicción mirándola a sus ojos de color violeta, Hoffman desvió la vista de la azulada mirada de Randy, suspiro y asintió.

Cunningham engancho su cometa en una rama y ambos se transformaron detrás de un árbol, se subieron a algunas ramas y comenzaron a buscar al robot. Varias cometas de los alumnos se cortaban y se iban volando o caían al suelo, eso causaba la tristeza de los alumnos, si eso seguía así el Hechicero ganaría fuerza. La Kunoichi vio la sombra del robo-águila y salto sobre ella, pero el águila le golpeo con una de sus alas haciendo que chocara contra una rama, el Ninja le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Y decías que podrías sola-. Dijo sarcásticamente, su compañera solo le mando una mirada asesina.

-Mejor preocupémonos por detener a ese robot antes de que siga causando desastres.

Ninja y Kunoichi persiguieron al robo-águila saltando de una rama a otra intentando darle alcance. El águila movió sus alas lanzándoles plumas afiladas, Cunningham quedo clavado en un árbol mientras que Hoffman logro desviar las plumas con su Katana, se acerco a su compañero y se puso las manos en la cintura.

-¿Quién puede solo ahora? ¿Eh?-. Pregunto con burla, Randy rodo los ojos y Luci le ayudo a desclavarse.

El Ninja saco su Katana y corrió hacia el águila para intentar golpearla, el robot se dio cuenta pero no alcanzo a defenderse pues la Kunoichi lo ataco por detrás. La enorme ave cayó sobre una rama y se levanto dispuesta a deshacerse de ellos, volvió a lanzar sus plumas afiladas pero bloquearon su ataque. Lucila le lanzo un Puño de Aire para hacerle retroceder, Randy se acerco por detrás de la enorme ave con su Katana en la mano. Cuando el robo-águila estaba en posición salto de la rama listo para destruirlo.

-¡Esto es por la cometa de Howard!-. Grito cortando por la mitad el robot.

Las piezas cayeron al suelo y explotaron en miles de pedazos. McFist y Viceroy habían visto la pelea desde su celular, en cuanto el Ninja hizo pedazos el robot Hannibal comenzó a reclamarle al científico de lo mal que había salido todo y que todo era su culpa. Mientras que el Ninja y la Kunoichi se quitaban las mascaras volviendo a la normalidad, Cunningham corrió hacia la rama en la que había dejado su cometa justo cuando una enorme ventisca casi se la lleva. Pero gracias a ello su cometa quedo muy alto, además de que era la única cometa en el cielo.

-¡Alumnos de la Secundaria Norrisville! ¡El ganador del concurso de cometas es Randy Cunningham!-. Anuncio Theresa a través de su megáfono.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron al muchacho mientras este se acercaba a recibir su premio de las mismas manos de McFist, el empresario lucia molesto pero sonreía forzadamente después de todo sus planes habían vuelto a fracasar. Heidi y otros alumnos del periódico escolar comenzaron a tomarle fotos al ganador, Cunningham sonrió y llamo a sus amigos para que salieran con él en las fotos, Howard se puso en el lado en que tenía el pase ilimitado para el McFist cine mientras que Debbie se colocaba junto al pelirrojo.

Lucila al principio se reusaba a subir hasta que Randy le paso un brazo por la cintura para que se colocara junto a él y no la soltó para que no escapara, le entrego su cometa para que ella la mostrara. Luci sonrió un tanto abochornada pero no se movió, ¿Qué importaba? Los cuatro amigos disfrutaron de ese gran momento y a la tarde estrenarían ese pase ilimitado en una buena película y palomitas.

* * *

**_En verdad espero que les haya gustado y como regalo les dejo el titulo del siguiente Chapter: "Muñecos de Nieve" Para que se vayan dando una idea ;D Un saludo a todos los que me dejaron un Review! BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
